lost_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobilis Vindex
"My work has ensured the survival of our people as a species ~ Improvements are essentially to challenge nature, to ensure that we remain at our peak and that we would drive beyond the frontier to reclaim the lost glories of our ancestors. When a stronger breed was called to the task ~ The Vindex were the result of years of study and research, and they brought our strength forward." ~ Doctor Ben Hanson, co-developer leader alongside Doctor Samantha Gray at a interview regarding the morality of the Nobilis Vindex The Nobilis Vindex or Noble Avengers apart of the Nobilis Exercitus(Noble Army) are foremost amongst the defenders of Mankind, the greatest warriors that rose to the call to fight unspeakable evils of the great beyond. They are rendered human, yet they were made superior in all respects to a normal men by a series of harsh regime of genetic modification, psycho-conditioning and rigorous training. The Vindex also suffered from plague and disease, and were still prone to survive from wounds that would kill a regular soldier several times over, and live to fight again the next day. Clad in Durantium Armour and wielding the most potent weapons known to Man, the Nobilis Vindex are the next-step of evolution for humanity and their loyalty to the Dominion is unyielding, if misguided for some. They are the sword in the dark, and they shall mark the stars in glory. The Vindex are physically stronger, resilient and often more removed from most normal human beings; either this is from the psycho-conditioning during their training & augmentation process, it is not known. They are meant as the ultimate weapon, forged from the furnaces of war and crafted in the greatest armaments that would uplift them into the stars and beyond in numbers unyielding. Training & Augmentation candidates are chosen from a 'pick & choosing' DNA gathering from the gene-pool, from which registers all natural-born humans that were within the Dominion at the time, then those candidates; ranging from ages eight to full-born were taken either by force or by reassignment into the Nobilis Exercitus. History Origins "The Vindex were created in a time of great darkness, when all hope was lost. It as all done in the name of the greater good." — Dr. Samantha Gray In the years presiding the events over Caladia and the rapid instability of the Outer Colonies in 3241, the effectiveness of media control & military action against insurrectionist and alien insurgency had diminished as the Insurrectionist movement became too large for conventional pacification and the Fleet was unable to keep pasting up holes in the security grid to hold their territories. In 3242, the MFI(Military Fleet Intelligence) began to re-examine the Troy Findings, which had warned of instability in the Outer Colonies years earlier. The Report concluded that the instability would continue to escalate, and unless drastic military measures were taken, would result in a massive war between the outer-colonies and the Core. Fleet Intelligence had also reached the same conclusions as the report and came to one mutual conclusion on how to remedy the situation that was brewing in the Sector. The Singularity Project was conceived by Dr. Samantha Gray of MFI Section IV's Special Project Division as the successor to the genetic enhancement project and the best possible solution to end the widespread insurgency by both rogue humans and aliens in their infancy, without substantial military casualties. The second goal was the minimize civilian casualties and avert civil war. The third goal was to substantially reduce the cost of conventional means of pacification. Samantha's proposal for the project detailed radical changes in many different fields, the subjects themselves were to be selected by a gene-candidate pool, anad fit into a certain age restriction protocol (9 years old). Such restrictions made the first batch of candidates extremely difficult to locate & underhand but its results were worth the risk. Though conventional body armor had served to protect soldiers for centuries, the Singularity-I project's second radical change involved creating a new-exoskeleton armour device, designed to help keep its user safe and provide a powerful means of combating enemy forces, to enhance their strength beyond their augmentation which would turn them into the most dangerous soldiers every forged in the light of Caladon. The project was revolved around one subject at the time, Corporal Mel (better known as Maul) whom was enlisted as a scientific guinea pig to be tested on a number of chemicals and genetic tampering that would be used on the same subjects that would come to fill the rank-in-file should it be of potency. The scientists didn't expect Maul to survive beyond the trials; but he ended up becoming a proto-Vindex, due to his age & experience he was just a foundation upon what generations could mold into a proper weapon of war. Training The Second Sector Wars Singularity Project Vol. 2 Personnel Scientists and Trainers * Dr. Ben Hanson * Dr. Samantha Gray * Lieutenant James Harrison * Professor Rossea Moreau * Professor Thomos Lane Vol. I Candidates Class I - Noble Class II - Dragoon Class III - Creed Vol. II Candidates Class I - Red Templarii Class II - Blue Templarii Class III - Green Templarii Vol. III Candidates Vindex Models & Classifications Vindex-I Vindex-I were the first of the breed, and thus the more versatile but prone to episodes of mental instability that required routine treatment at first in order for the body to compensate for the increase body & genetic tampering. Vindex-I was often referred too as Avengers. Vindex-II Vindex-II was the second of the breed, with new augmentation research yielding from the batch of the original pool, authorization for Vol. 2 was given from the highest authority and the Vindex-II candidates were exposed to heighten scientific augmentation that saw them have quicker reflexes and a sixth sense, but rendered them sterile and unable to pass their genes to children. Vindex-II were often referred too as Templarii Vindex-III Vindex-III were the third & final enhancement of the project, furthering along with advanced augmentation tactics and prowess. These were numerical the smallest out of the previous two versions, but the most effective as soldiers in the field. But at a cost, they lost their sense of humanity and can be called walking robots. Vindex-III were often referred too as Titans Equipment Amnistia Loadout Vindex Augmentation Procedures